


Incoherents

by songoftardis



Category: Kaya (Musician), Schwarz Stein, Versailles (Band)
Genre: J-Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: "— Para mim, Kamijo e Kaya nunca foi uma grande combinação."
Relationships: Hizaki/Kamijo (Versailles), Hora/Kaya (Schwarz Stein), Kamijo (Versailles)/Kaya (Schwarz Stein)





	1. It always come back from the sorrow depth inside

**Author's Note:**

> Também repostada do Nyah! e do Spirit, com leves correções. Nenhum dos artistas citados no texto me pertence, blá, blá, blá, Whiskas Sachê; e Incoherents é uma música do amado, idolatrado, salve salve Közi-kun (embora só o título tenha algo a ver com a fanfic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título do capítulo foi retirado de Love Will Be Born Again (english version), da Versailles.

Estava chovendo.

Era a única coisa em que conseguia prestar atenção. O vidro estava embaçado, marcado pelos traços molhados dos pingos que escorriam. Ele estava bêbado pela enésima vez na semana. Que copos havia tomado? _Quantos_? Só conseguia se lembrar muito vagamente das três últimas doses de tequila. A cabeça latejava de tal forma que conseguiu se confundir, deveriam ter sido umas cinco ou seis doses antes de sair do bar. Aquele quarto... Não era o seu. Como havia chegado ali? Apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos sobre o colchão desconhecido, parecia ignorar completamente a presença daquele que o penetrava por trás.

Por um minuto, havia se esquecido do nome de seu amante.

— Hmm... Kaya... — Chamou o mais velho, num tom rouco e libidinoso.

Aquela voz... Ah, claro. _Hora._

As mãos fortes do igualmente compositor lhe seguravam os quadris com força, certamente as marcas demorariam a sumir. Os movimentos eram rápidos, intensos, quase violentos. Não doía, já havia se acostumado com o volume de Hora dentro de si. Para falar a verdade, não sentia _nada_.

— Só... Hwnr... Mais um pouco... — Gemeu entre dentes cerrados, aproximando discretamente os joelhos.

Levou a mão direita ao membro esquecido, esfregando-o rápido. O baixo ventre fora tomado por um formigamento horrível, fazendo-o ter vontade de gritar. Finalmente se desfez, sujando o próprio abdômen e também o lençol delicado abaixo de si. Mais algumas estocadas, um gemido longo e rouco escapando da garganta do maior, e, por fim, sua essência lhe escorreu na parte interna das coxas.

O menor se jogou de costas no colchão, exausto. O som dos ofegos descompassados era abafado pelo barulho dos pingos de chuva batendo na janela. Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Sequer olhara para o relógio quando entraram naquele quarto. Acabou tão rápido... Como em todas as outras vezes. Remexeu-se na cama, incomodado. Era sempre aquele maldito silêncio depois do sexo.

Ficou a encarar a janela, enquanto o maior abraçava sua cintura, puxando-o para junto de si. Sentiu o tórax definido de Hora roçar-se ao seu, enquanto os lábios delgados tocavam-lhe a pele do pescoço. Não tinha forças para pedir que o soltasse, de modo que apenas grunhiu.

Hora prontamente entendeu o que se passava.

— Kaya...

— Hn...?

— Está pensando nele, não está?

_“Está tão na cara assim?”_ pensou o menor.

Encontrara Kamijo pela última vez na semana anterior, saindo de um restaurante de braço dado com Hizaki. Ele estava tão feliz... Devia ter tido uma ótima noite com aquela falsa princesa nojenta que o havia roubado de si. Queria acreditar que Kamijo não o amava, que estava com ele apenas para se divertir assim como tinha feito consigo. Mas vendo-os rir daquela forma, enquanto passavam porta afora de braços entrelaçados, conseguiu duvidar de sua própria teoria. Por diversas vezes, pegou-se a pensar em onde estava seu erro. Tinha plena consciência de que se envolver com o vocalista da _Versailles_ lhe traria problemas... Tomara tanto cuidado! _“Não se envolva demais, Kaya”_ repetia mentalmente em todas as vezes que se encontrava com ele.

Tsc, para que continuar mentindo para si mesmo? Era inevitável. Não importaria o que fizesse, todos os seus esforços seriam completamente inúteis. Aquele amor por Kamijo vinha de tempos...

Queria esquecer, certo? Não era por isso que tinha enchido a cara de novo? Que estava ali, nu sobre a cama de Hora, após ter transado com ele outra vez?

De qualquer forma, a tentativa _não_ havia funcionado. Precisava mentir.

— Não.

— Mas, Ka--

— Boa noite, Hora — Disse, virando-se para o lado e dando as costas ao outro.

Apagou no mesmo minuto. Sonhou com Kamijo.


	2. And now you wish that you mean something to somebody else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título com trecho do refrão de Something, Escape The Fate.

Kaya acordou, incomodado com os raios de sol que adentravam o quarto e batiam-lhe à face. Cobriu os olhos com o braço na intenção de protegê-los e quem sabe voltar a dormir, mas não obteve sucesso. Já estava acordado mesmo. Hora estava deitado ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Remexeu-se sem o menor cuidado puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo nu, pouco se importando se iria ou não acordá-lo. Esgueirou-se para a beira do colchão e dali se arrastou para o banheiro, a cabeça doía tanto que precisou apoiar-se na pia para conseguir ficar em pé. Ao se olhar no espelho, ficou horrorizado com o estado deplorável de seu rosto, cuja maquiagem feita com tanto esmero na noite anterior estava totalmente borrada, aumentando as olheiras. O cheiro característico do álcool somado ao forte odor do sêmen de Hora impregnado em seu corpo o deixava nauseado... Precisava tomar um banho e deixar aquele lugar.

Largou o lençol no chão do banheiro e entrou no box, girando o registro. Encostou-se na parede, fechando os olhos enquanto a água quente caía-lhe sobre o corpo. A preguiça o dominou com tanta fúria que levantar o braço para alcançar o sabonete pareceu-lhe uma tarefa exageradamente árdua. O estômago se contorceu, não havia comido nada no outro dia... Não pediria a Hora que lhe comprasse algo, seria capaz de aguentar até chegar a sua casa. Devia ter algum pedaço de seu bolo favorito guardado na geladeira.

Algumas batidas na porta o fizeram sair de seus devaneios.

— Kaya?

— Eu.

— Quer que eu te deixe em casa?

— Não.

— Kaya — O tom de voz de Hora mudou. — Não vou te deixar sair daqui assim.

— Ah, me deixa, Hora — Resmungou. Podia muito bem voltar para casa sozinho. Uma tontura repentina deu-lhe a sensação de estar caindo. Apoiou-se com ambas as mãos na porta do box, abaixando a cabeça. O barulho instigou Hora a abrir a porta, adentrando o banheiro com visível preocupação.

— Deixe de ser tão pirracento, Kaya! — Um protesto ficou preso em sua garganta quando a água parou de cair, Hora havia desligado o chuveiro. O corpo do mais novo não fora capaz de resistir quando, envolvido por uma toalha, foi puxado para fora do box. — Eu vou te levar de volta.

Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de si. Um doloroso nó na garganta que deu início a um choro sofrido, obrigando-o a agarrar os ombros do maior, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

— Você pode ficar aqui se quiser — Ofereceu Hora, acariciando-lhe os cabelos molhados. — Depois passo na sua casa e pego suas roupas.

— Me leva pra casa — Gemeu o mais novo, entre soluços. — Por favor...!

Os braços se fecharam em torno do corpo do menor, confortando-o num abraço protetor. Afinal, depois das noites como substituto de Kamijo, aquilo era tudo que ainda podia fazer: vê-lo chorar e sentir o coração se partir em incontáveis pedaços. Se Kaya não fosse tão bobo, tão inocente... Se percebesse o quanto era amado por aquele que agora o carregava no colo para fora daquele banheiro...

— Shh... Vai passar, pequeno. Vamos vestir você, e te levar de volta pra casa.

Depois de uma noite tão agitada e de quase ter caído no banheiro, o mais óbvio era que Kaya lutasse com o sono durante a viagem, mesmo que esta não durasse mais do que vinte minutos. A cabeça desenvolveu um caso de amor com a janela, uma vez encostada ali, movia-se apenas pelo fato do carro também estar em movimento. Os olhos doloridos se recusaram a abrir por todo o percurso.

Sair do carro foi uma luta. Foram quase dez minutos tentando convencê-lo a desgrudar da cadeira do passageiro. Quando concordou em sair do carro, mesmo tendo o apoio de Hora, ainda conseguiu tropeçar nos próprios pés e quase cair no meio-fio. Não tinha ânimo para se segurar no ombro do maior, sendo praticamente arrastado até a porta da casa.

— Não queria ter que deixá-lo, mas é o jeito — Resmungou Hora, ajudando-o a se recompor. — Ficará bem sozinho?

— Vou dormir o dia todo. Quando acordar, talvez saia para beber de novo ou sei lá.

— Kaya, você devia parar de tentar afogar todos os seus problemas no álcool.

O vocalista deu de ombros, deixando que o olhar se perdesse nos sapatos de Hora.

— É a única coisa que faz efeito.

— E quando o álcool começar a perder o efeito? O que pretende fazer? Se matar?

Impossível descrever a fúria que o dominou naquele momento. Era um desafio? Sentiu as palavras se formarem no estômago, queimarem suas entranhas e subirem com um gosto horrível pela laringe, lutando para sair como se fossem vômito.

— É uma alternativa bem conveniente! — Gritou, batendo a porta com tal força que certamente chamara a atenção de boa parte da vizinhança. Hora pôde ouvir os saltos batendo nos degraus da escada, junto a soluços amargos. Ele saiu correndo, e estava chorando.

— Mas que droga, Kamijo... — Cerrou o punho direito, desferindo um violento soco contra a porta. — Você vai pagar por fazer isso com ele!

Voltou para o carro, pouco se importando com a dor na mão. Sentira a determinação nas palavras de Kaya, se ele quisesse, seria realmente capaz de tirar a própria vida. Aquilo tinha sido mais do que apenas impulso, era uma ameaça que podia ser cumprida a qualquer momento. Arrancou com o automóvel, sem ao menos se preocupar com cinto de segurança, fiscalização ou qualquer outra coisa. Quanto tempo tinha até que fosse tarde demais? Precisava voltar para casa e pensar num jeito de dar fim ao sofrimento de seu amado... Mesmo que isso significasse acabar com Yuuji Kamijo.


	3. Ain't Your Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título do capítulo retirado de Ain't Your Fairytale, Sonata Arctica.  
> O pedaço totalmente em itálico é um flashback retirado da cabecinha do Kaya.

Sentado na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, Kaya apenas chorava. A seu lado, uma cartela de comprimidos para dor de cabeça totalmente vazia. Havia tomado as doze unidades em menos de meia hora. Não tinha forças para mais nada, não quando, ao olhar para qualquer canto daquele quarto, enxergava o amor de sua vida nos braços de outro homem. Dando a outro os mesmos beijos ardentes que costumava lhe dar. Tocando os cabelos loiros de Hizaki com o carinho que só oferecia a ele... E a muitos outros. Kamijo era um conquistador natural, e apenas um sorriso bastava para que alguém caísse de amores por ele.

_"Deixe de ser idiota, Kaya"_ repreendia-se ele, atirando longe o travesseiro molhado por suas lágrimas. _"Você tem mais o que fazer da vida"_. Tentou ser otimista, encontrar uma única atividade que pudesse fazer para se distrair. Cantar era o que sabia fazer de melhor, não? Talvez devesse ir ao estúdio. Arrastou-se para fora da cama com dificuldade, dirigindo-se à cozinha para tomar uma taça de vinho. Arrancando com os dentes a rolha já solta, largando-a em qualquer lugar, optou por dispensar a taça e tomar direto da garrafa.

Passou alguns minutos encarando o reflexo distorcido na garrafa esverdeada que segurava frente à face. Levou o gargalo à boca, o gole exagerado fez com que se engasgasse. Deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa, desistindo de beber. Acabaria se matando.

De onde estava, podia ver o telefone brilhando sobre a mesinha da sala. Caminhou até o aparelho, pousando a mão trêmula sobre ele. Mordeu os lábios numa tentativa inútil de controlar a vontade que tinha de ligar para Kamijo e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. Convidá-lo para saírem juntos pelo menos mais uma vez, como _bons amigos_...

Aproximou-se do aparelho, disposto a ligar para o loiro. Seria forte e usaria seu melhor tom para mostrar a Kamijo que estava bem. Enquanto discava os números tão familiares, ligou a televisão para se distrair um pouco. Só não esperava ver a pessoa para quem ligava conversando animado com o apresentador de um conhecido programa de entrevistas, ao lado de ninguém menos que Hizaki.

_Ofegante, parou frente ao prédio da gravadora. A mão no peito indicava o quão cansado estava. Olhando-se no vidro da porta, arrumou o penteado pela milésima vez, não admitia um único fio fora de seu devido lugar. Tinha vindo com tanta pressa! Pôs a mão num dos bolsos, apertando a caixinha da jóia que passara tantas horas escolhendo. Respirou fundo, entrando. Esperava que Kamijo ainda estivesse lá dentro._

_Teve cuidado com as plataformas no piso, andando devagar. Não queria avisar de pronto que estava ali, era para ser uma surpresa._

_Empurrou a porta da sala do loiro, adentrando-a._

_— Kami, tenho uma surp--_

_Não pôde terminar a frase, pois a surpresa tinha sido inteiramente sua. Nos braços de Kamijo, Hizaki esfregava o corpo no dele com extrema lascívia, enquanto as bocas unidas se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo, preenchendo o ambiente com o som das línguas molhadas batalhando por espaço._

_Um par de lágrimas correu pelo rosto delicado do vocalista, borrando-o com dois enormes traços negros abaixo de seus olhos confusos. O contato fora quebrado, e a voz hesitante do loiro pego em flagrante ecoou em seus ouvidos como uma martelada em seu orgulho._

_– Kaya... Não é o que você está pensando..._

_– Cala a boca...!_

_Se não era o que ele estava pensando, o que era? Estava zombando dele, chamando-o de idiota? Não daria a Kamijo tempo para tentar explicar qualquer coisa que fosse, o que tinha visto já lhe bastava. Socou a mão no bolso e dali tirou a caixinha de veludo, atirando-a no maior. Ao cair no chão, a caixinha se abriu, revelando o colar dourado cujo comprador o havia deixado para trás ao sair correndo, chamando a atenção de todos para seu choro amargurado._

_Como tinha se deixado levar pelas mentiras de Kamijo Yuuji?_

Em um surto histérico, puxou o telefone com extrema raiva, arrancando-o de seu cabo e o atirando contra a tela. Empurrou a mesa, derrubou os vasos de flores, rasgou as cortinas. Jogou-se de joelhos em meio à bagunça, brigando com as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em descer por sua face. Ficou ali por um bom tempo imerso em sua própria tristeza até algo dentro de si gritar por redenção. Engoliu o choro, encarando a destruição que ele mesmo havia causado. _"Agora chega, Kaya"_ pensou.

Precisava se libertar daquele martírio.

Subiu para o quarto, separando um de seus vestidos favoritos, um par de meias brancas e longas e também um par de luvas na mesma cor. Tomou um banho demorado, caprichou na maquiagem frente ao espelho da penteadeira. Encarando o próprio reflexo renovado, sorriu; um sorriso sádico, e um tanto quanto odioso. Da gaveta do mesmo móvel, tirou a arma que fora cuidadosamente guardada dentro da bolsa. Nunca a usara e nem sabia ao certo para que a tinha. Levantou-se e, com seus ânimos renovados, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas, cantarolando uma de suas próprias canções. Saiu de casa admirando o ótimo tempo enquanto dirigia-se à garagem.

Iria atrás de Kamijo e resolveria as coisas _à sua própria maneira_.

* * *

Largado sobre o estofado, vendo um programa qualquer na televisão, com a toalha estampada enrolada nos quadris, Hora se deliciava com algumas balas de goma. Optou por tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça, tentando tirar da mente aquelas ideias absurdas de Kaya tentando se suicidar, mas a falta de coragem de entrar no chuveiro tinha sido maior. Apertava repetidas vezes o botão do controle remoto, vagando sem rumo pelos inúmeros canais da transmissão paga até que um conhecido rosto na tela o tirasse de seu estado letárgico.

Kamijo, sorridente, contava à apresentadora alguns detalhes sobre o próximo lançamento da banda. Sentado a seu lado, Hizaki concordava em breves movimentos de cabeça, acompanhando cada gesto do companheiro com uma atenção no mínimo desnecessária. Hora levou a mão ao queixo, analisando a cena. Não era a primeira entrevista em que Kamijo marcava presença naquele mês, assim como não era a primeira na qual tinha a companhia de Hizaki. A banda continha cinco integrantes, não? Por que aquela _preferência_ pelo guitarrista? O que ele tinha a mais que Yuki, Teru ou Masashi?

Sua mente foi invadida pelas lembranças de Kaya. Pelo rostinho tão alegre e angelical deformado pela maquiagem borrada após noites e mais noites de choro por culpa daquele que agora aparecia na tela de sua TV. O peito apertou, a expressão se fechara em pura raiva. Naquele minuto, podia entender o sofrimento de seu amado vocalista. Podia sentir todo o ódio e amargura de Kaya.

A cabeça se moveu para o lado. As chaves sobre a mesinha de centro estavam ao alcance da mão.

Após um suspiro profundo, levantou-se. Caminhou em direção ao banheiro, tomara um banho rápido e, trajando um conjunto típico de seus tempos de Schwarz Stein, lembrou-se do antigo revólver escondido em uma gaveta do guarda-roupa. Abriu-a, afastando as camisas sociais que quase nunca usava até o brilho platinado da arma lhe surgir às vistas. Passou algum tempo encarando o objeto, aquilo não era uma grande _loucura_?

Sacudiu a cabeça, esbravejando consigo mesmo. Por que ainda estava hesitando? Já devia ter feito aquilo há tempos. Guardou a arma num bolso interno do sobretudo, pegou as chaves sobre a mesa da sala e saiu ao encontro de seu carro. Talvez seu amado jamais o perdoasse... Mas seria melhor assim. Todo o tempo que Kaya tivesse seria dedicado a odiá-lo, ao invés de ser gasto em pensamentos a respeito de Kamijo Yuuji.

Era um sacrifício até pequeno.

Dois carros diferentes, seguindo por vias diferentes em direção ao mesmo lugar. Dois diferentes motoristas tendo em seus pensamentos a morte da mesma pessoa. Duas diferentes vozes, exclamando ao mesmo tempo enquanto se aproximavam do estúdio que, àquela altura, já teria encerrado o programa:

— Já chega, Kamijo...! Esse não é mais o seu conto de fadas!


	4. Better Luck Next Time, Prince Charming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título provindo da música de mesmo nome, Alesana.

O _camera man_ estava parado no corredor perante uma porta qualquer, encarando-a confuso. Podia jurar que ouvira algo ali dentro. Forçou a maçaneta, estava trancada por dentro.

— U-uh, Hiza...

_Hiza?_ Deixou o equipamento com cuidado no chão, forçando o mindinho no ouvido de modo a conferir se estava limpo antes de encostá-lo à madeira envernizada, atento.

— Ahh, Kamijo... Isso... Hn...!

Arregalou os olhos, suando frio. Seu ouvido colado na porta não o enganava, Kamijo e Hizaki estavam ali dentro e ele podia visualizar perfeitamente (ou quase) o que acontecia. Abaixou-se, reavendo seu equipamento de filmagem e recuou, voltando apressado pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera. Esquecera-se até do que tinha a fazer; o coração batendo rápido, o cérebro martelando aquela ideia confusa. Seria possível que...?

— Senhor...!

Dentro do camarim apertado, nenhum dos dois se lembrava de controlar os gemidos de prazer que ecoavam pelo cômodo. Haviam combinado manter a discrição durante a rapidinha, porém, sabiam que aquilo era humanamente impossível.

Hizaki achava-se sentado sobre a penteadeira, de costas para o grande espelho no qual retocava a maquiagem minutos atrás. As unhas decoradas arranhando o peito de Kamijo, as pernas se fechando em torno da cintura alheia. O membro massageado pela fricção entre os dois corpos tirava completamente a sanidade do loiro de longos cabelos encaracolados. Kamijo sorria, arremetendo com mais força.

— Uhh... Ka-- ah! Kamijo...!

O maior apenas sorriu de canto, agarrando as coxas do guitarrista com mais violência. Pendeu a cabeça para trás, ofegando rápido. Hizaki já sabia o que significava, ele mesmo também já estava perto...

— K-KAMI..!

Ambos os baixos-ventres se contraíram ao mesmo tempo. O prazer de Hizaki espalhado pelo abdômen do outro, o de Kamijo preenchendo seu interior. Trocaram um último beijo cansado antes que o maior se retirasse de dentro do guitarrista, já se virando à procura das peças de roupa. Hizaki apenas observava, suspirando breve. Já se acostumara àquela cena, afinal, Kamijo era assim. Não tinha hora ou lugar para fazer sexo, e não era do tipo “meloso” após terminarem. Carinhoso, sim... Mas não o tempo todo, muito menos enquanto passavam o tempo dentro de um camarim quando deviam estar na rua a caminho de outra emissora. O guitarrista não o culpava, sabia dos riscos que corriam se fossem pegos e tinha plena consciência do medo de Kamijo em ter suas preferências sexuais reveladas ao público. Um medo perfeitamente compreensível, uma vez que ele também o tinha... Mas não era capaz de negar prazer ao parceiro. Descera da penteadeira, arrepiando-se ao tocar dos pés no chão gelado do camarim e também saindo à procura das peças de roupa que deixara por todos os cantos daquele pequeno espaço.

— Temos outro lugar pra ir hoje à noite, não? — Perguntou um tanto desanimado, vestindo a preguiçosamente a boxer vermelha.

— Mais um programa de televisão, e, amanhã, ensaios... Pelo menos tenho você sempre por perto. Quando estava com Kaya, era bem mais difícil vê-lo.

— Para mim, Kamijo e Kaya nunca foi uma grande combinação — Abraçara os quadris do maior, depositando um breve beijo em sua nuca. — Prefiro o Kaya com o Juka.

— Juka? — Kamijo riu. — Você sabe que mesmo tendo essa queda pelo Kaya ele ainda se derrete perto do Mana... Pensa, dois passivos juntos não daria muito certo.

— É, aí eu concordo, mas...

— Hm, por que estamos falando do Kaya _logo agora_?

— Sabe, Kamijo... Eu adoro estar com você, mesmo! Mas... Toda vez que estamos juntos fico me lembrando daquela vez em que ele chegou e nos viu na sua sala... Meio que me bate remorso, sabe? Ele gostava tanto de você... Não demos nenhuma explicação, deixamos como estava...

— E ele sobreviveu, não foi?

— Hm, é...

— Então esquece isso.

— Mas eu era amigo dele. Sabia que ele estava louco por você e devia ter te dado um basta quando veio de gracinha para cima de mim — Desviou o olhar para um canto da sala, sentindo a bochecha corada ser selada carinhosamente pelo vocalista. Tornou a fitá-lo, olhando-o no fundo das lentes. — Kamijo, você não sente falta dele? Não sente lá no fundo que errou feio com o Kaya?

Hizaki não obteve resposta.

— Kamijo...?

— Vamos embora, _Hizaki-san_. Estamos atrasados.

Abriu a porta com certa brusquidão, saindo na frente e deixando para trás um guitarrista perplexo, inseguro. _“Hizaki-san?”_ pensou o guitarrista. Kamijo não o chamava assim se não fosse entre gemidos enquanto transavam. Teria tocado num assunto incômodo demais? Seria Kamijo tão insensível a ponto de querer esquecer-se de Kaya após ter prometido a ele tantas coisas e depois tê-lo trocado sem qualquer motivo óbvio? Pensava nisso quando o som dos saltos das botas de Kamijo no corredor parou de repente. Acertando os últimos fechos do enorme vestido, saiu do camarim. Kamijo, de costas para ele, estava estático próximo ao fim do corredor.

— Algum problema, Kami?

Caminhou até ele, tocando-lhe gentilmente o ombro e olhou adiante. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram na mesma proporção que a boca ao ver que Kaya estava à frente de ambos, apontando uma arma para o rosto de Kamijo.

— KAYA?

— Olá, _Hiza-Hime_! Feliz em me ver?

Os dígitos nervosos apertaram o ombro do vocalista e os próprios ombros se retraíram, colando o peito às costas do loiro como se tentasse esconder-se atrás dele.

— Ai meu Deus...!

— Kaya, abaixa isso — Pedia Kamijo, incapaz de esconder o nervosismo em seu tom de voz. — Por favor, abaixa essa arma...

— Não! — O revólver foi engatilhado, fazendo com que o trêmulo Hizaki se agarrasse mais ainda ao corpo do outro. — Vocês me traíram, acabaram com a minha vida... E agora eu vou acabar com a sua! — Um caminho de lágrimas despencou dos grandes olhos do vocal. — Chega de lágrimas e lápis de olho borrado! Agora eu quero derrubar sangue nesse chão, e vai ser o seu, Kamijo!

— E o seu também, Hizaki-san — Ecoou uma voz rouca atrás de Hizaki, seguida de um novo som metálico. O guitarrista voltou-se na direção oposta a fim de encarar o novo “inimigo”, um grito agudo escapou dos lábios finos do loiro antes que pudesse cobri-los com a palma. Firme na mão de Hora, o revólver apontava diretamente para seu peito.

A cabeça de Kamijo se moveu lentamente por cima do ombro, olhando de relance para a silhueta do recém-chegado. O coração disparou ao reconhecer Hora.

— Mas que merda é essa? Reencontro do _Schwarz Stein_?

A exclamação foi tão alta que o _camera man_ que, por uma infeliz obra do destino, passava mais uma vez ali perto, fora atraído a ver o que se passava. Correu em direção aos músicos parados no corredor, entrando em desespero ao ver o brilho do revólver na mão esquerda de Kaya. Assustado, o cantor não pensou duas vezes. Automaticamente virou-se em direção ao pobre rapaz e disparou. O jovem caiu de costas no chão frio do corredor, com um buraco aberto à bala no lado esquerdo do peito. Hizaki gritou.

Kamijo e Hizaki não sabiam mais no que pensar. Engoliam em seco, suando frio, sentindo a respiração ficar mais lenta e as batidas descompassadas dos corações de ambos tornar-se audível à distância. Estavam costa a costa, na mira de dois canos de revólver, e tinham quase certeza de que não sairiam dali vivos.

— Porra...!

_— Kaya, esp-- Kaya! — Gritou Kamijo, esmurrando a mesa a seguir. Kaya já havia sumido no corredor. — Merda!_

_— Kamijo, não é melhor correr atrás dele?_

_— Melhor não. Ele não vai conseguir se controlar e vai fazer um escândalo bonito no meio da rua... Vai ser ruim pra todos nós. Casos entre artistas já são um prato cheio para a imprensa... Entre homens, então..._

_— Certo... Hn... Eu já vou indo._

_— Já?_

_— Você não percebeu o que acabou de acontecer?_

_“Não, Hiza"_ pensou Kamijo, sentindo o corpo doer de tão tenso. _"Até agora, eu não tinha percebido!”_


	5. Had it only been a different night, a different place, a different kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songchapter com Not a Single Word About This (em negrito) e o título é um trecho de A Lunatic's Lament, ambas da banda Alesana.  
> Flashback em itálico de novo. A cena é de alguns momentos antes da parte que introduz o capítulo.

A multidão de funcionários - entre faxineiros, apresentadores de programas, técnicos de áudio e vários outros a quem a confusão chegou - aglomerava-se em torno dos artistas num irritante falatório, tentando ver algo sobre a barreira de policiais que se formava naquele corredor. Alguns diziam ter ouvido um único disparo; outros, dois quase ao mesmo tempo. Os paramédicos abriam caminho, rapidamente aprontando as macas com as quais os dois feridos seriam levados ao hospital mais próximo. O _camera man_ sem vida há um bom tempo já se encontrava dentro da ambulância.

Kamijo estava desesperado. Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, o peito de Kaya sangrava e toda a dor que parecia sentir era na verdade sentida por Kamijo, em cujo corpo pesava a culpa pelo acontecido.

— Kaya... Por quê? — Perguntou o maior soluçante, caindo de joelhos ao lado da maca móvel.

Kaya não conseguiu responder. Com dificuldade, elevara a palma destra manchada de sangue à face do loiro, acariciando-a. Um sorriso triste lhe tomou os lábios cheios, enquanto um brilho arrependido invadia seus olhos tão bonitos de onde lágrimas silenciosas desceram. Os paramédicos levantaram a maca e sumiram no corredor, a caminho da ambulância que os aguardava do lado de fora da emissora.

Na outra maca vinha o corpo de Hora, que havia sido atingido pelas costas. Encolhido em um canto, trêmulo e tão desesperado quanto Kamijo, Hizaki chorava amargamente, sendo acolhido por um dos policiais.

— Kawamura-san?

— Eu não queria... _Não queria...!_ — Repetia Hizaki apavorado.

— Precisamos levá-lo à delegacia para prestar seu depoimento, Kawamura-san. Por favor, queira... Queira nos acompanhar.

_— Como foi que entrou aqui? — Kamijo ainda estava atônito. O coração desembestado dentro do peito, o suor provindo do pânico umedecendo a camisa branca._

_— Não é difícil pra um artista entrar numa emissora, darin._

_Isso era verdade. Ele, sendo Kaya, tinha passe livre em diversas emissoras, visto que sua audiência seria insuperável com uma aparição de última hora em algum programa ao vivo e os lucros enormes com a divulgação de algum novo trabalho._

_— E por isso combinou com Hora de virem atacar a Hizaki e a mim?_

_— Estamos tão surpresos quanto você, Yuuji — Afirmou Hora lançando a Kaya um olhar pesaroso, que ele imediatamente compreendeu._

_O vocal não havia acordado para a situação até o presente momento. Não havia percebido seu nível de loucura ao vir atrás de Kamijo a fim de lhe tirar a vida e, numa desagradável surpresa, encontrar Hora no mesmo lugar com o mesmo intuito. Abaixou o olhar, corado e mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior de modo a suprimir as lágrimas que queria derrubar. Não era uma simples ironia do destino. Hora estava ali por ele. Sentiu-se um completo idiota, havia sofrido tanto por um amor inacessível quando quem o amava de verdade era a pessoa que usava apenas para curar sua carência._

_Pensar no fato só aumentou sua raiva de Kamijo, de Hizaki e de si mesmo. Era melhor terminar de uma vez o que viera fazer. Sorriu para Hora, que prontamente lhe sorriu de volta. Nos olhos de cada um, lia-se: "Vamos terminar isso juntos". Quando saísse dali, assumiria um romance com quem verdadeiramente o merecia._

_A mente de Kamijo fritava, dando impressão de que logo explodiria. Precisava pensar em algo. Não havia meio de Hizaki e ele saírem vivos daquela armadilha. Sua única solução seria tentar tomar o revólver de Kaya, mas qualquer movimento de sua parte seria um convite para que Hora atirasse em Hizaki. Suspirou derrotado, esperando para levar o primeiro tiro e sentir o corpo do amante atingido em seguida caindo sobre o seu._

_Só não contava com a hipótese de Hizaki estar pensando nas mesmas coisas que ele e, sem aviso algum, avançar contra Hora, segurando-lhe o pulso. Kaya correu em auxílio do amigo, entretanto, Kamijo o agarrou, impedindo-o de se aproximar. As pessoas começaram a chegar enquanto as duplas se debatiam aos gritos, brigando entre si pela posse das armas. Ninguém se atreveu a entrar no meio, receoso de levar um tiro._

_O rapaz de cachos dourados empurrou o corpo de Hora, apertando-lhe o pulso e apontando para direções aleatórias já que o sintetizador não diminuía sua resistência, muito menos largava a arma. Hizaki tentou tirá-la da mão do outro, entretanto, os dedos de ambos apertaram juntos o gatilho._

_O projétil atingiu Kaya que, na mesma hora, parou de se mexer entre os braços de Kamijo. Olhou para o ferimento no peito, levando as pontas dos dedos a ele e encarando estático o sangue quente que lhe tingia as digitais. Ergueu o olhar para Hora. O músico se desesperou esquecendo-se do embate com o guitarrista, largando o revólver no chão e correndo em direção ao amado ferido._

_— KA-CHAN..!_

_Hizaki não pensou duas vezes. Abaixou-se, pegou a arma e disparou contra as costas de Hora. O homem caiu no chão ao lado de Kaya, arrastando-se na direção dele._

_— Kaya... Ka-- — Parou, sentindo uma dor lancinante se espalhar pelos membros._

_Ao fundo, um dos espectadores corria a discar o número da emergência em seu celular._

— Como ele está? — Perguntava Kamijo aos berros ao médico responsável por Kaya, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa. — _ME DIGA!_

— Sr. Kamijo, eu presumo... — Disse o profissional com toda a paciência do mundo, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. — Ainda não pudemos remover a bala, mas o sr. Kasei¹ aguentará com a ajuda dos aparelhos. Ele não pode receber visitas agora, mas insistiu que eu deveria deixar o senhor entrar assim que chegasse.

— Ora, Kaya... — Devolvendo o médico ao chão, o vocal encarou a porta do quarto onde o outro estava. Uma horrível pressão se abateu sobre seus ombros, não tinha coragem de encarar o mais novo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. — O... Obrigado, eu... Perdão.

— Em poucos minutos o sedativo fará efeito, aconselho que se apresse. A cirurgia será feita ainda hoje e ele precisa estar desacordado.

Receoso, o vocalista adentrou o quarto branco. A figurinha debilitada de Kaya se estendia sobre o colchão fino, levemente pálido e ligado a diversos tubos e aparelhos, incluindo um em suas narinas auxiliando em sua respiração. Aproximou-se da cama, tocando a mão gelada do menor perguntando-se mentalmente como tudo podia ter tomado um destino tão cruel.

— Kamijo..? — Murmurou Kaya, entreabrindo as pálpebras. Não conseguiu sorrir, mas os olhos desprovidos das lentes sorriram ao maior.

— Sou eu, Kaya...

— Então você veio mesmo...

**Eu ia te mandar embora, mas você é a única coisa que eu conheço**

— Hizaki foi levado à delegacia, irei para lá mais tarde... Kaya, eu... Eu... Droga, Kaya — O loiro apertou com cuidado a mão o rapaz, temeroso de machucá-lo mais do que já havia machucado nos últimos tempos. — Você podia ter me ligado, podíamos ter evitado tudo isso...! Eu não queria que tivesse te--

— Shh... — O indicador tomado pelo sensor de oximetria³ fora levado com certa dificuldade aos lábios finos do mais alto, pedindo-lhe o silêncio que foi logo concedido. — Senta...

**Eu não posso deixar de acreditar em você... A ideia de beleza me deixa escravizado**

**Diga que vai ficar para a noite, e eu prometo que esta será a última...**

Obedecendo ao paciente, Kamijo puxou a cadeira próxima de si e acomodou-se nela.

— Onde está Hora? — Perguntou o mais novo tentando se levantar mas, após um gemido de dor, foi impedido por Kamijo, que o acomodou novamente em sua posição inicial.

— Fique deitado...

_— Onde está Hora?_

O loiro pressionou os lábios, desviando o olhar. Apertou um pouco mais a mão do rapaz, que a retraiu dando a entender que não queria mais aquele contato. Quando Kamijo chegou ao hospital, foi informado de que o sintetizador havia morrido na ambulância.

— Está _morto_ , não está...?

— Me perdoe, Kaya...

— Deveria pedir perdão ao Hora. Não... — Suspirou entristecido, encarando o branco cegante do teto do quarto. — _Eu_ devia pedir perdão a ele por não ter percebido antes que poderíamos ter dado certo se eu não fosse tão cego...

As palavras fizeram com que Kamijo se sentisse a pior espécie de ser humano da face da Terra. Afinal, tudo começou por causa dele. A inconsequência do menor fora conduzida por seu desprezo.

— Kaya... — Sua pose não mais existia. Tornou a segurar a mão do pequeno, desta vez firme e decidido, e se ajoelhou próximo à cama. Seu semblante era sério, mesmo que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos, cortando o coração do mais novo. — Eu preciso te pedir perdão por tudo. Desde o começo. Hizaki não teve culpa de nada. Ele sempre esteve preocupado com você, ele me cobrava por não ter falado com você antes, ele... Eu não o escutei... O erro foi todo meu, Kaya. Não peço para que deixe me de odiar, é um direito seu e agora eu vejo o quanto mereço seu ódio. Só que me perdoe por ter feito o que fiz com você...

Abaixou a cabeça, deixando-se vencer pelo pranto. Um riso baixo ecoou pelo quarto, Kamijo já esperava por uma reação como aquela vinda do outro. Sabia que àquela altura da novela que a vida de ambos se tornara suas desculpas eram apenas um erro de gravação para causar riso.

Porém foi surpreendido pelas palavras seguintes do menor.

— Eu não o odeio.

**Eu ia te mandar embora, mas você é a única coisa que eu conheço**

**A seus pés eu me coloco agora... Para você, que é a única coisa que eu conheço**.

— Kaya, você...

— Não disse que você não errou — Continuou o mais novo, já bastante cansado e incapaz de manter as pálpebras abertas o suficiente para saber se Kamijo estava ou não o encarando. — Só que eu também errei tentando tirar sua vida hoje. Onde eu estava com a cabeça..?

Kamijo tentou dizer algo, mas foi novamente interrompido.

— Se algum dia já senti algo ruim por você, Kamijo... Foi raiva por ter me usado quando não me amava. Por não ter sido honesto comigo e me deixado sozinho ao final de tudo... Mas ódio... Eu jamais conseguiria odiá-lo quando ainda o amo tanto... E também porque... — Abriu um bonito sorriso, talvez o mais terno que Kamijo já tinha tido o prazer de presenciar. — Não seria bom _morrer_ com ódio no coração.

**Eu encaro cegamente na minha reflexão**

**Um pedaço de mim se perdeu, eu estou aterrorizado, eu não posso respirar sem você.**

— Mas você não vai morrer, Kaya! O doutor disse que sua cirurgia será em poucas horas! Está falando besteira por causa do sedativo!

— Estou perfeitamente consciente — Soltou a mão que segurava a sua, tornando a levá-la ao rosto masculino do loiro, tateando-o como se quisesse guardar nas pontas dos dedos cada traço ali existente, uma vez que o cansaço, as dores e a medicação não lhe permitiam mais abrir os olhos para observá-lo pela última vez. — Para saber que você está me olhando com pena. Pare com isso.

**Eu não sou nada em meus olhos a não ser "perdido".**

**Eu não posso ver além de seus olhos, sem eles eu morreria**

**As algemas cortam meus pulsos enquanto luto com as correntes**

— Orgulhoso...

Um riso rouco escapou dos lábios grossos do moreno.

— Obrigado.

**Nada pode me prender**

O olhar do loiro desceu ao relógio de pulso. Hizaki já devia ter dado seu depoimento aos policiais, ele ainda teria a sua vez de falar e não queria deixar o namorado sozinho.

— Preciso ir, Kaya...

— Espere, Kamijo. Pode me fazer um último favor?

— Pare de falar como se fosse morrer, Kaya... Eu já disse que você não vai!

— Pode me dar um beijo?

**Eu ia te mandar embora, mas você é a única coisa que eu conheço**

**A seus pés eu me coloco agora... Para você, que é a única coisa que eu conheço.**

Uma pontada de dor atingiu o coração de Kamijo, cujos lábios involuntariamente se repuxaram em um sorriso. Levara a palma esquerda à testa do menor, tirando-lhe os fios castanhos da região e aproximando os lábios dali, selando-a carinhosamente.

— Obrigado — Agradeceu o rapaz, forçando-se a abrir os olhos ainda que todas as imagens começassem a lhe aparecer fora de foco.

— Eu que agradeço por ter me amado tanto, embora eu não tenha dado o devido valor e não tenha podido retribuir. Nunca poderei lhe pagar pelo dano que causei...

— Vá, Kamijo — Interrompeu Kaya, sem poder evitar que uma lágrima descesse pelo canto de seu olho direito. — Hizaki o está esperando. Sabe que ele tem pavor de delegacias, não sabe?

Pela primeira vez no dia, Kamijo riu com gosto.

— E como sabe?

— Porque ele é-- — Uma súbita pressão em seu peito fez com que se desse uma pausa, levantando o pescoço com expressão de dor. Tornou a afundar no travesseiro macio, permitindo que as lágrimas fugissem de seu controle quase inexistente. — _Meu melhor amigo..._

Dito aquilo, Kamijo se viu obrigado a prestar-lhe uma formal reverência. Admirava a compreensão do menor e, depois de tais palavras, tinha certeza de que jamais seria capaz de recompensar alguém tão bom quanto Kaya. _"Apesar de meio louco"_ pensou o loiro, _"ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa"_. Deu-lhe as costas, e por fim saiu do quarto.

Kaya fechou os olhos, concentrando no som dos passos a se afastar até que sumisse. Crente de que Kamijo já estava longe o suficiente, arrancou do dedo o sensor, olhando de relance para a pequena tela a seu lado para ter certeza de que não era mais monitorado. Voltou a encarar o teto.

**Em uma sala onde uma vez eu lhe disse tudo, eu estou sozinho**

**uma vez obrigado a nada e ninguém**

— Saiu tudo errado, não é...?

Em sua mente, remontava todos os acontecimentos desde que Hora o deixara em casa. Em quando tomou todos aqueles remédios sozinho, quando procurou a arma e quando foi atrás da pessoa que mais amava a fim de acabar com ela. Pensava em Hizaki que, segundo Kamijo, ainda provara ser seu amigo relutando o quanto pôde. Se tivesse sido menos impulsivo e conversado com ele... Pensou em Hora que nunca o abandonara, que fora capaz de também pensar em matar para que ele não sofresse mais e, nos últimos segundos de vida, ainda se arrastara até ele tentando salvá-lo.

Seu choro já não podia mais ser contido, escorrendo todo para o travesseiro.

**Como é que eu estou sendo escravo destes olhos que brilham com segredos incontáveis**

**Que eu imploro tão selvagemente para entender?**

Por último, pensou em Kamijo. Em tudo o que amava nele e certamente sentiria falta. Do homem pelo qual havia feito aquela loucura, e, no fim, terminara sem ele...

**Eu devo endurecer meu coração para o seu olhar quente**

**Eu vou dilacerar os meus olhos e não mais te ver**

**Por causa de você, às vezes eu gostaria de morrer.**

Apertou os lençóis com a pouca força que ainda tinha.

_— Adeus, darin..._

**Às vezes eu gostaria de morrer deixando você para trás.**

Com alguma dificuldade, desprendeu do nariz o tubo de oxigênio que o auxiliava ,e, pousando ambas as palmas sobre o peito, tombou a cabeça para o lado no travesseiro, sorrindo fraco.

**Extasiado por minha ignorância, agora eu mereço compaixão.**

— Estou indo com você, meu querido Hora...

Tendo o efeito do sedativo agindo rápido em seu sistema nervoso, Kaya adormeceu. Foi encontrado morto meia hora depois pelos enfermeiros que vieram buscá-lo para a cirurgia de remoção da bala.

Os médicos diseram que tinha no rosto molhado pelas lágrimas a expressão mais serena do mundo, e, nos lábios, o sorriso que era seu bem mais precioso.

A notícia tardou a fazer sentido para Kamijo, que, aos prantos, ligou para Hizaki.

— Ele está morto...

— Kamijo? Está chorando?

— O Kaya morreu, Hizaki! Arrancou o tubo de oxigênio, ele, ele...! _Ele se matou!_

O guitarrista deixou o telefone cair, partindo-se em vários pedaços. Precisou apoiar-se na mesa para não cair igualmente. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, escondendo a face entre as mãos como se isso pudesse impedir que suas lágrimas doloridas caíssem.

* * *

Impossível descrever a comoção que se seguiu durante o funeral, tanto por parte da família e dos amigos quanto dos fãs que prestavam suas últimas homenagens aos dois amados artistas. Obedecendo a seu testamento, Hora foi cremado e teve suas cinzas entregues à família. Kaya, sustentando sua incomensurável paixão por rosas, teve inúmeras delas jogadas sobre o caixão ao ser enterrado, sem contar as que foram carinhosamente deixadas em torno da lápide junto a cartinhas e mimos de fãs destruídos com a perda.

A tarde ia pelo meio quando o cemitério finalmente esvaziou. Perante a bonita lápide branca, erguiam-se Kamijo e Hizaki, de braços dados e profundamente abatidos.

— Não era mesmo pra ser, não é, Hizaki?

— Hm?

— Às vezes o destino brinca de uma forma muito cruel. Por mais que eu gostasse de Kaya, éramos incoerentes demais para sermos um casal. _Se tivesse sido em uma noite diferente, em um lugar diferente, de um jeito diferente..._

Abaixou-se, deixando sua rosa junto às demais. Amparado pelo namorado ainda choroso, foi se afastando do túmulo branco de onde, com uma rajada de vento, uma bonita fotografia do cantor foi levada, misturando-se às cinzas de Hora que, não muito longe dali, eram espalhadas em um parque florido.

_Um parque onde as flores eram todas diferentes umas das outras..._


End file.
